Fire Emblem: Three Houses
, Fire Emblem: Wind, Flower, Snow, Moon |director = |producer = |music = |designer = |release = Nintendo Switch WWSpring 2019 |pre = Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |next = N/A }}Fire Emblem: Three Houses is a tactical role-playing game developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. It is the sixteenth installment for the Fire Emblem franchise. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch in Spring 2019. Setting The game takes place on the continent of Fódlan. The landmass is divided into three nations; Adrastea to the south and west, Fergus to the north, and Leicester to the east. Development On January 18, 2017, the then unnamed sixteenth Fire Emblem game was announced briefly in a special Fire Emblem Nintendo Direct without any footage, and with an estimated release in 2018. On June 12, 2018, the first gameplay trailer debuted during the E3 2018 Nintendo Direct video presentation, and the game's title, Fire Emblem: Three Houses was revealed. The estimated release date was also updated to Spring 2019. Three Houses will be the first Fire Emblem title in over a decade to release on a Nintendo home console since Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn released for the Wii in 2008. The E3 trailer revealed that the game will feature some manner of free-roaming exploration outside of combat, expanding on the My Castle portions of Fire Emblem Fates and the dungeons of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Cutscenes in the game are depicted in outlined CG animation, also like Shadows of Valentia, giving off an illusion of hand-drawn 2D animation. The tactical gameplay, however, is depicted entirely with polygonal models, as in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and ''Radiant Dawn''. Battles also now depict at least some individual characters as leading whole units of generic soldiers in some manner. Red "aggro lines" appear as part of the battle UI, indicating an enemy's current intended target on their next turn. Gameplay Three Houses features a revamped battle menu with new options not found in previous entries. "Attack" and "Magic" are now separate command actions, alongside "Combat Arts" and a new "Formation" command. Weapon durability makes a return after being absent from the previous two entries: Fire Emblem Fates and Shadows of Valentia. Characters The following are named characters seen in game that are confirmed playable: *Teacher *Edelgard von Hræsvelgr *Dimitri Alexandre Bladud *Claude von Regan The following characters have been shown in the E3 trailer without a clear defined role in the game aside from having a unique name and character portrait while being an enemy. *Mercedes *Hilda Classes New classes include: *Aristocrat Trivia *The Japanese title is a reference to a Chinese poem of the same name, which was adopted in Japanese culture. The poem uses the analogy of snow, the moon, and flowers to represent winter, autumn, and spring, respectively. (See the full explanation) *This will be the first Fire Emblem game to have 3D models on the map screen outside the battles since Radiant Dawn. *This will be the third main Fire Emblem game to have its English voice acting recorded by Cup of Tea Productions, after Awakening and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Gallery Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image1.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image2.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image3.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image4.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image5.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image6.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image7.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image8.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image9.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image10.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image11.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image12.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image13.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image15.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image14.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image16.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image17.png Fire Emblem Three Houses NSwitch image18.png